


Saving Ainsley

by Femvamp



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: Can Ainsley be saved or was she always doomed to follow the path of The Surgeon?  Takes place during season 2 around the episode “Take Your Father To Work Day”.  I am thinking about adding a couple more chapters but only if I get reviews.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Kudos: 13





	Saving Ainsley

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. I don’t own the show or it’s characters. I am just playing with the Whitney’s for awhile.

Jessica Whitley wondered if it would look strange if she bought a single bed for herself as Ainsley slept soundly next to her. Ainsley had unexpectedly had a bad dream and had climbed in next to her. It wasn’t the first time it had happened . Ainsley had never been Malcolm. Her nightmares had always been manageable. Her life had always been manageable. It was why Jessica had never really worried about her younger child. 

Maybe she should have.

Maybe the fact that Ainsley had been so well adjusted should have been a warning sign. Maybe she was too well adjusted for having a serial killer that got dubbed ‘The Surgeon’ as a father. Ainsley like Malcolm had always kept her own company. Which was a polite way of saying she didn’t have many friends. Jessica had always pushed Malcolm to try and make friends but she never did with Ainsley. 

Did she miss the warning signs? Or did she ignore them like she had with Martin? Jessica had known something was wrong with Martin, she convinced herself he was having an affair. Men had affairs. Jessica lightly brushed her sleeping daughter’s hair as she tried to recall why she never insisted her daughter make friends.

Did she always know something was deeply wrong with Ainsley? A mother knows. A mother protects.  
And Jessica knew she would do anything to protect her daughter. Anything.

Martin was going to be a problem. He knew that Ainsley had killed Nicholas and was overjoyed about it. Jessica would have to nip that in the bud. Martin had spent decades trying to ruin Malcolm she wasn’t about to let him ruin Ainsley.

No. She was going to fix this. Regardless of the cost. Regardless of what she had to do. Ainsley wasn’t going to be a basket case like Malcolm or a multiple murderer like Martin.

Jessica wasn’t going to allow it.

“Mom, are you alright?.” Ainsley whispered still mostly asleep.

Jessica kissed her daughter on the top of the head “I’m fine. Everything is going to be ok. Mommy will make sure of it. Now go back to sleep.” 


End file.
